Hidden Art
by InfestedByPurple
Summary: Naruto has a secret, one even more private then the Kyuubi. Nor has he told anybody about it. And then the suspicion is aroused. NaruHina From ages 15 to 21 or 22 Naruto's age
1. A History of Art

**Hidden Art**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though) or anything in the Naruto universe except my OCs and scenarios.

**A/N:** First fic, first fic. Haaa I'm excited. OK shutting up now. More A/N at bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A History of Art**

Naruto had a secret, one that noone knew about. It wasn't one wher it attacked Konoha 15 years ago on October 10. It didn't have to do with anybody except himself. He kept it locked away in his apartment and in his mind and hid it from everybody, just like he covered his true feelings up with smiles and laughter. It was hard to belive because no one knew a guy so dense could be so sensitive and passionate. It was simple.

Naruto loved to draw.

He was an artist.

That's how he could connect with the emotionless bastard from the now disbanded 'Roots.'

Since even before he could write, Naruto would draw at every given opportunity, even if it was scribbles on paper or in the sand. Those later became lollipop trees, stick figures and cotton candy clouds, but were incredibly detailed for his age.

Although, when he got ahold of a few tubes of colored paint and a paintbrush, it was a whole different story.

He gave color to all his drawings, even if he did a messy job of it and also did purely paint reincarnations all over scrolls and paper. to him, it let his emotions free, his escape from the cuelty of the world. Since he found that he could mix colors, he discovered that britght color you get from mixing red and yellow. It was firey, just like him, and he loved it. Once he was able to move out of the orphanage into his own apartment, Naruto took everything he had ever created with him because he had an attatchment to it all.

Even in the days of the acadamey and after being promoted to being a genin, even with all that training, he drew and painted, though only on rainy days. Even so, with less time to draw, he improved greatly

When Naruto went on the 2-1/2 year training trip with Jiraya, he took a sketchbook and pencil. still, with all that time spent together, Jiraya didn't know Naruto's secret. Every moment away from the pervet not training, Orange-Man broke out his paper and pencil and created stunningly life-like scenes with passion.

Only when he got back and Sakura visited his apartment did anyone suspect Naruto was keeping something secret.

* * *

**A/N:** Whee i finally got this typed! I had this in my mind while laying wide awake at night and didn't want to lose it. God, I'm writing in the bathroom...Anyways, I just had this in my system and couldn't resist getting it out. I know its short but please review! Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if I should continue. If you do want me to continue, give me ideas cause i have a million roads and don't know which one to take (aka, I'm stuck and don't have any spesific ideas). I can take any critczm you might have, even if this is my first fic :). My writing teacher is probably the hardest critic ever so I'm prepared. Ummmm.. ya... that's it. Until (maybe) next time! HOW NOW BROWN COW!!! 

USD ---(does not stand for U.S. dollar)

PS: 3-5 reveiws to update!!


	2. Secrets and A Mission

**Hidden Art**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters etc. except for my words and what I make the characters say and do.**

**A/N: Ok finally go this chappie out. For those of you who read this, look for a new one(chapter) every one or two weeks. If its not out by then, don't panic. I am vair vair busy with high school, volleyball, karate and homework. And sleep. Ahhhh sleep. Can't forget that.**

**Decided to make this a NaruHina fic after I read a debate on who should get Naruto (Hinata or Sakura) and I also saw this video on youtube (I won't tell which though because… well… I don't want to tell). I will tell you though when I get out the very last chapter (the end) because I just wrote it, which helps because then you know what to work up to. And I luurve the ending. It was inspired by mostly the video. Also to support Hinata's side, she understands Naruto far more than any other female character his age, which is vital in any relationship.**

**So...erm...ya. R+R and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets and A Mission

"…though the oddest thing was he kept one of his closets locked and wouldn't tell me why or what was in there. I mean, what can you possibly hide in a closet?"

"Maybe he's got a porn stash in there?"

"What!? Naruto doesn't do porn. Well, at least to my knowledge he doesn't. God, I hope he hasn't adopted that many of Jiraya's habits yet. If he has, heh, I'm gonna give him a bit of a lesson." Sakura cracked her knuckles with that evil smile she did so well.

She and Ino were sitting in a small cafe on a corner to catch up. they hadn't been able to talk all week, due to missions and the like.

Ino gave a shiver. "Billboard, p-please don't do that ever again. It's...kinda creepy. So..." she trailed out, tapping her chin. She looked over at Sakura and pointed at her. "What do YOU think he has in there?"

"No idea. Probably some sort of secret." Sakura knew for a fact that it wasn't Kyuubi. Besides, he was sealed inside Naruto and couldn't get out. "Though what it would be, THAT I have no idea. By the way Ino-pig, what time is it? I gotta meet Tsunade-sensei at one for training."

Ino checked the clock on the wall. Oh it's about...five till."

"Shit! I'm late!" Sakura jumped up and ran off. "Bye!" she managed to call back.

"See ya!" replied Ino. She looked down. "Damn, she left me the bill again."

* * *

'Jeez that was close,' thought Naruto as he leaned with his back on the door, sighed and slid down. Thank God Sakura didn't have the Byakugan.

------

Fifteen minutes earlier

------

_knock knock_

"Just a second!" Naruto ran to the door. "Oh hey Sakura. Come in."

Said person looked around the apartment. It was... erm... messy. Scrolls, books, clothes, and empty ramen containers were scattered everywhere. It would be clean when hell froze over and the Devil was giving sleigh rides.

"Hopefully you completed the mission report and didn't lose it in your...mess." Sakura said.

"I got it right here." He paused. "Hey, while you're here, I'll give you a tour since this is the first time you've been in here." Naruto walked into the kitchen and spread his arms wide. "Ramen Depot." then he went into the living room. "Pig sty." Then he went into the bedroom. It had two closets and a bathroom branching off of it. "Place where I crash, burn and sleep." Opening the door to the bathroom, he announced "Cleaning room." He pointed at the first closet which was open, revealing six orange and black jumpsuits. "Bodily coverings stash. And that's my apartment for ya!" He ended with the fox-like grin he always used.

"Um ok great, but what's in that closet?" asked Sakura. She was pointing at the second closet.

Naruto nearly had a spaz attack. He had hoped that she wouldn't notice it. "Oh wow Sakura, I gotta go. I forgot to tell Ero-Senin something. Bye!" with that he shoved the report in her hand and pushed her out the door.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the Hokage Tower and there was a sort of awkwardness between them from the incident a few days before. As the reached the gates, a large poster caught Naruto's eye. It was on the notice board next to the gates. He smirked at it, making a mental note to read it later.

Once the two were in the mission assigning room, the joined up with Yamato and Sai.

Tsunade cleared he throat. "Ok, for team Yamato, you guys have an A ranked mission. However, you will be teamed up with team 8, which consists of Izunika Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino." The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke has been on the move after he killed Orochmaru."

"Teme…"

"We have heard from a reliable source that he will be appearing in a small village a day's journey from here. You job is to find and capture him by any means possible and bring him back here. Kakashi…" Said man poofed into the room.

"Yo." He managed to get out from behind his new Icha-Icha book.

"… will be accompanying all of you. Meet at the gates at 600 hours tomorrow. Good luck."

For once, Naruto kept his calm. Well, on the outside. On the inside, he was going ballisticamus.

'Teme, you better be ready. I won't freeze like last time. I'll keep my promise to Sakura-chan.'

Once they were all outside the tower, Naruto started to walk to his apartment, but later circled back around to the billboard. Reading the poster that had caught his eye earlier, he smirked again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know this isn't my best work. But it's ok. Heeheehee I can't wait to show you guys the ending! Vai vair cute! (hits head against wall) mustshutup… mustshutup… mustshutup… just plz review sometime people ok? **

**You know who you are and I give you credit for the contest idea but I won't tell who it is. Won'twon'twon't… yet at least. **

**Writing another story, but for Harry Potter this time. Almost got the first chappie done. By the 3rd chapter of this, look for the 'Lost Nineteen Years of Harry Potter.' They are the details/what happens of/in the 19 years between the end of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue according to me, which I base on facts about the character's futures by Rowling herself. Its alot more work than you would think, cause I have to look through all my HP copies and examine passages to see how she wrote. The first chapter should be up by then. **

**Again this isn't my best work! **

**USD **


End file.
